mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(2004-260) 09-16-2004
09-16-2004 Thursday, September 16, 2004 - Final Day In Long Island New York/Last Day At 45 Lucerne Drive/Leaving Long Island New York/Moving To Ocala Florida Part 2 Sponsors: E, Z, 15 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z For Zebra & Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on the London Fog, but keeps getting interrupted by The London Frog, a Grenadier Guardsman carrying the London Log, and the London Hog. The fog then evaporates, so they all dance the London Clog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie: Judge #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks On Parade: The Raisin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Here We Go Loopty Lou" as they go in Airplanes, Caterpillars, Roller-Coasters & Kiddie Cars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Chelsea, "What is love?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In an homage to the musical cartoons of the 1930's, Cab Callomouse attends a revue at the Lunar Lounge. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|15 in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Country Bear Jamboree sings "The Great Outdoors" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: Z for Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild Letter Z. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heart that says "I love you" is drawn. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle sings "We're Barefooting" with The Kidsongs Kids & Ruby Biggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E / e (elephant / jazzy trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Pretty Great Performances" features Placido Flamingo and the Sesame Street All-Animal Orchestra, led by conductor Seiji Ozawa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover demonstrates "surprise" with Prairie Dawn in thirty seconds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter Z and dance to zydeco music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madlenka waters her tulip, and invites everyone in her building to plant a garden. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "The Alphabet Chant" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Esto: una Vaca |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Maria as Charlie Chaplin: COLD |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z for zigzag, zero, zoo, and zebra |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Ukulele Lady" to Miss Piggy, who sits on a crescent moon in a grass skirt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z for zipper |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count and Ingrid count to 20 in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie and Feff appear to float around in outer space, but at the end of the sketch, it is revealed that they are just pretending to be astronauts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl floats around in a circle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ranger Armbuckle talks about how plants travel -- by sowing their seeds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Hawaiian Ladies, The Disney Gang & The Kids sings "Pearly Shells" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids narrate a Letter 'Z' Drawing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A voiceover sings about "Big Bigger Biggest" using clocks, ducks and saxophones to illustrate the concept. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster introduces the word "AMOR". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Signing Alphabet," an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Give My Regards To Broadway" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How they say "good night" in Haiti and in India. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:45 Lucerne Drive Episodes Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2004 Episode Guide